The Mysterious Maze
by Rei Tenjou
Summary: Crossover with FY and Labyrinth
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or Fushigi Yuugi, though I do want Bowie and Tasuki. ::evil grin:: 

So without further ado, The first installment of:

The Mysterious Maze

"Stop it! I mean it, stop it this instant!" He silenced her cries with a kiss. "Come on my little miko, it's not *that* bad now is it?" "Yes it is! You know I have to stay a virgin, why make it this far only to lose it all?" Miaka and Tamahome were in her room, not surprisingly on the bed. His hand was, well, let's just say we can't see it right now, hmm? He was pinning her against the bed with his body and her uniform was partially off. Miaka

offered a quick prayer to Suzaku and pushed him to the floor. "I said stop" "Aww Miaka, I was just trying to have some fun," he whined. She stopped at the door and sighed. "If there were such things as goblins, I'd wish they would come and take you away right now!" She cried, running out into the hallway. A strangled cry stopped her in her tracks. Miaka spun back around to her room to find it shrouded in darkness. "T-tama? Tamahome?" A tap at the window made her gasp. A snowy white owl was banging itself against the window. "Poor owl!" She threw it open to let it in, only to be thrown to the floor. Where she had been, there was now a gorgeous man with spiky blonde hair. But she didn't notice him at first. "Augh! I just swept in here, where'd all this glitter come from?!" (_Author's Note: Miaka's been taking housekeeping lessons from Nuriko to learn to be a better wife to Tama-kins_) Then she saw the Goblin king. Sweatdropping for not noticing him earlier, and drooling over him now, she was stunned to have such a hottie standing above her in her bedroom.

Jareth couldn't believe it. He takes away this man, and comes in to find a girl kneeling in front of him. "Are you planning on staying there, or…" He looked pointedly over at her bed. He got the desired effect. She jumped up and was glowering at him. "What have you done to my boyfriend?" "I only did what you told me to do." "Well undo it! I need him." "Of course you do." Jareth looks over at the bed again. "But do you really *need* someone like him? How about someone endowed with some talent, hmm?" "I will not sleep with you." "I meant this," he pulls a crystal out of thin air. Miaka stares at it. (_A/N: Ooh, shiny_.) "What's that?" "It's just a crystal, nothing more. But if you turn it this way, it will show you your dreams." "Why daydream with a crystal when with Tamahome I can make them come true?" "Why not let me make your wildest dreams come true." Seductively he went over to her. (_A/N: How can he do something *not* sexy?_) "No! Now give him back Mullet Man!" Ouch. She showed more fire and determination than Sarah at this stage. "Fine, you can find him within my castle in the middle of my labyrinth." He wasn't going to give her another chance to turn back. That mullet comment hurt. "You have thirteen hours before your boyfriend becomes one of us forever." Jareth disappeared to go see his stylist.

Miaka approached the outer walls with a feeling of growing apprehension. Why couldn't Yui have wished him away. She was the smart one. And what was that smell? She turned to see a red-haired man passed out in a fountain, which appeared to be full of sake. "Mister." She shook him. "Mister." A hand shot to her throat. "Whaddya want?" "How do I enter the Labyrinth?" "Ya use the doors o' course." "Yes, but where are the doors?" "In that wall. Girls are idiots." "Show me where the doors are." "Who are you to order me around? Jareth don't even do dat an' I work for 'im." "I'm Miaka." "Oh, you." Grumbling, he pushed the hidden door open. Reading from the bottle, he continued. "I'm Tasuki. Call for me if you need sake help. Sake help? Damn, I gotta get me some help from this bottle." Downs it, then passes out again. "Ech. Well, there's no time like the present to start my quest." She skipped happily down the corridor, beginning her long journey.

Five skips later, she fell flat on her face.

Hope you like this first chapter, more to come soon along with an explanation for Jareth's "mullet" and anything else that needs explaining.


	2. Magic Hair?

Okay, I'm finally back with a second chapter to my story. It's hard to sit and write this when I'm getting ideas for other stories.

Disclaimer: I own neither Labyrinth, Fushigi Yuugi, nor Michael Bolton. He belongs to himself.

It quickly became a pattern. Miaka would go a few steps or skips, then fall on her face. We continue in this fashion for some time until she was forced to stop. Her stomach was growling. "What a desolate place. There's practically no life here at all and no turns." She looked shocked. The studying had finally paid off. Her stomach growled again, cutting off further brain waves. (_A/N: My theory on why Miaka's such a ditz._) "But first, FOOD!" She pulled a chocolate bar from her pocket and sat against the wall munching it. "Excuse me, could you please watch where you're eating? You've gotten food all over me." "Huh?" She looked around super fast and couldn't see anyone. "Down here Miss." She looked down to see a small boy with chocolate bits all over himself. "I'm sorry." "It's okay, this happens all of the time. May I ask why you are here please?" She frowned. "I accidentally wished someone away without meaning to or knowing." "Ahh, I see." "An' now I'm very lost. Why aren't there any openings or turns anywhere?"

"Aha! But there are. Watch." The boy stood up and walking to the opposite wall, placed his hand inches from the stone. "You see my hand about to touch the wall, correct?" "Yeah" "Watch closely." He slowly brought his hand directly against the wall, then _through_ it. "It's only an illusion caused by the painting job on that wall. You give it a cursory glance and see wall, but if you go closer, you see all the openings." "Gee whiz, thanks a bunch. But which way should I go?" The child pointed left. "That way leads to a faster end for you," Pointing right. "That way is prolonged before the end." "Okay." Miaka spun on her heel and turned right. "Byes" She skipped happily down the path. And fell. "Hey miss! Excuse me miss!" But his little voice couldn't carry all the way to her. He decided to try one more time. "You're going the wrong way!" She turned and gave him a little wave. And fell down. Taking your eyes off a cluttered path isn't a smart thing to do. (_A/N: But when is Miaka a brainiac?_) Pretty soon, it was apparent to her that she was deep inside the labyrinth, but nowhere near the center.

`*.*.*.@.*.*.*`

Meanwhile, up in the castle 

"Augh!" Jareth walked into his throne room. "I told you time and again not to torture the people I bring here." Too late he realized it wasn't a human scream. "Where is she you idiot?!" The guy he kidnapped was wiping the floor with his chief minions! Literally. "You don't realize you're a hostage, do you?" "No, I don't think so." "Then care for this." Jareth materialized a crystal. "Oh, what are you going to do, ice me with a glass rock?" He merely smiled before throwing the orb as hard as he could at Tamahome. Tama easily caught it, and threw it to the ground. "Was that supposed to hurt me? You're a weakling." "Notice where it is now?" Jareth said sweetly. Tamahome brought his hand up to his face, and to his supreme horror, _it was still there_! The sphere slowly grew larger until it had encompassed all of him like a giant glass prison. "Like this will really hold me for long." He kicked out against the glass to only get hurt. " 'Like I really wouldn't put a charm on it against breaking.' Get real man." Tamahome sat in the crystal, strangely calm and resigned against his fate. "You know, my girlfriend's right about you. You do have a mullet, whatever that is. Mullet man. Sounds catchy. MULLET MAHN. Dun dah da dah! Mullet man do de do di do. Mulllllllet maaaaan. Ehhhhh. Mullet man." Jareth clenched his teeth, and for the first time in his life hoped that this little girl would defeat him. He couldn't imagine the rest of eternity with this as a goblin. "Oy! Mullet man, can I have a drink? Hey mullet, I'm talking to you!" Maybe he could be a present to the faeries. They've been wanting a male consort for their queen. "Mullet man! I'm talking to you!" But now he really had to get a new stylist. Michael Bolton really wasn't up to date anymore. 

`*.*.*.@.*.*.*`

Back to Miaka's journey 

Miaka worried about getting lost until she realized that she could use her candy wrappers as a trail. Fortunately she had a lot. Unfortunately, she had just finished the last one before realizing that empty wrappers blow away in the wind. "Augh! Now I have now more chocolate AND I'm lost." "You aren't lost when you have two doors to choose from." "Huh? Who said that?" "Aniki did. Over here girlie." She turned to see two boys standing against two doors, one in blue, the other in orange. "Which way to the castle?" "It doesn't work that way miss." "Darn right it doesn't. The thing is missy, you can only ask one of us one question. And then you get to choose a door from the question you asked." Miaka, who had no food left, was reeling from these hard choices. Finally, she blurted to orange, "Do you like chocolate?" "What kind?" "Milk chocolate." "Milk chocolate. Warm, milky, chocolate covering my sama. Me lick-" The train of thought was cut off by him passing out do to blood loss. (_A/N: Thank god, or my rating would jump_) "Um, is he okay?" "Yeah, this happens all the time." "I guess I'll take your door by default then." "Okay." He played a little tune on his flute (_where'd that come from?_) and the door opened. "Just for knowing, where does his door lead?" He shrugged. "Beats me. It's been so long since he's stayed conscious long enough for someone to go that way, that nobody knows anymore." Miaka looked bewildered for a minute, then walked into the narrow corridor. She's had enough of falling on her face for now. And she fell into a hole that opened beneath her feet into darkness.

Sorry to her fans about the Miaka bashing. It's just so easy, and she sets herself up for it. About the Bolton thing. I was trying to think of people who have recently had that kind of hairstyle up to a few years ago. He was the most recent person that I could think of with that hair. It also helped that I was watching reruns of SNL when writing that paragraph.

Okay. Readers please review. Give me the name of a hot anime guy with good hair that can be Jareth's new stylist. If your suggestion is better than mine, well, you'll see what happens. Bye for now. ^.^


End file.
